Hormonal Heat
by Its-MissAnonymous
Summary: Phil tries to keep up with his pregnant girlfriend's hormones.


Phil Brooks walked into his Chicago home with a McDonald's paper bag in his hand containing his pregnant girlfriend's craving of the day, to find his living room a mess. Articles of his clothing lay on the floor, on the couch, and even on the stairs. He furrowed his brow in confusion and took the headphones out of his ears, picking one of his favourite shirts up.

"Julez, did a hurricane go through our living room?" Phil yelled.

"If it isn't Mr. Phil Brooks, or should I say Prince Charming" Julia sarcastically said walking down the stairs with more clothes in her hand.

Julia threw the clothes at his head and rolled her eyes when he ducked causing her to miss. She walked over to him, snatched the McDonald's bag out of his hand and made her way into the kitchen. She contently sighed when she saw one of her favourite meals in the world at the time, the godly Big Mac and fries.

"Babe, what's going on?" Phil asked still confused as he came up behind her, rubbing her protruding six month belly carrying their unborn child.

"What's going on? Are you seriously asking me that?" Julia asked him, turning around in disbelief. "I want you to pack your shit and leave!"

"What? Why? What happened?" He asked, now even more confused than ever.

"Oh you know what happened, you just choose to act like an idiot about it!"

"About what? What the fuck are you talking about Julia?"

"So now you're swearing at me? Aren't you the tough guy? It's your fault in the first place why I'm starting to look like a whale, then you cheat on me and now you swear at me." Julia blurted.

Phil's eyes widened. "Cheat on you? Look babe, I know pregnancy heightens your hormones, but I didn't know it made you delirious."

"Are you calling me crazy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No, no Julez, what I mean is that I'm not cheating on you. You know me better, I'd never cheat on you." Phil explained.

"Uh huh I'm sure. Then can you explain why the fuck your incoming and dialed calls are pretty much all from Maria? Of all people, Maria! The person you clearly have history with and oh I don't know, my fucking best friend?" Julia yelled.

Phil softly laughed when Julia told him what had been bugging her. He opened his mouth to further explain but she cut him off.

"And now you're laughing! Oh my god, I can't stand you! Get the fuck out!" She began to push him towards the living room.

"Okay okay, wait! Baby I need you to listen to me okay."

"No, get out now! I don't want to hear your bullshit! You can forget about me and this baby! You're so lucky I'm pregnant or else I'd be kicking your stupid ass right now! Oh, and a little advice, don't leave your phone lying around if you don't want to get caught! Now leave!" Julia yelled opening the door, nudging him through it and closing the door in his face. She huffed, smoothing her shirt and walking back to the kitchen.

Outside, Phil sighed and hung his head. He really wanted to tell her the reason for him and Maria talking so much over these past couple of days, but he couldn't – it'd ruin everything. He knew how much she loved surprises and how upset she'd be if she knew. Phil stood there for a good minute playing with his lip ring contemplating on what to do. Making it his mission to make her forget about it, he opened the door and laughed when he realized she had forgotten to lock the door. Making his way back to the kitchen, Phil's heart sunk when he saw his fiancée. She was sitting at the table, in front of her McDonald's bag, crying.

"Julez baby, please don't cry. I'm not doing this to hurt you." Phil said approaching her, his voice saddened.

"My food is cold now you jerk!" Julia cried, digging her face into her hands.

Phil tried to hold in his laughter and failed. Julia's head propped up when she heard him laughing and threw the bag at him. This time, she smiled because she had actually hit her target.

"Your mood swings are killing me babe." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Just answer me this, why Maria? It'd be so much different if it was someone else, someone I didn't know." Her eyes pleading along with her voice.

"It's not what you think, it really isn't."

"Well if you don't tell me what the fuck it is, I'm leaving you!" She threatened, raising her voice.

"Alright, but you can't get mad when I tell you." Phil warned her.

The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but now it was her turn to be cut off.

"The only reason Maria and I have been talking so much lately is because of you! We've been planning a surprise birthday party for you, and I know how much you love surprises, hence why I've been trying my best to keep it from you." Clearly, mission failed.

Julia was left speechless, and from the look in his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. Her birthday was in six days. She looked down in embarrassment and groaned. "Ughh, I'm so sorry Phil."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her closer to him. Using his hand to lift her chin up, he stared into her green eyes. The same green eyes that made him fall in love with her three years ago. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers before capturing them in a sweet yet passionate kiss. His tongue lightly ran over her bottom lip while his hands landed around her waist.

"Now, we're going to pretend you don't know anything, and when your birthday comes, you're going to act surprised." Phil pulled back, his eyes never leaving hers. Julia nodded, mesmerized by him. Her fingers traced the sleeve of tattoos on his arms. She felt so stupid doubting him, and was thankful he loved her – mood swings and all.

"I'm going to buy you another Big Mac so you can feed my son, I'll be back."

"You mean daughter!" Julia exclaimed, because they wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, they had been battling out the gender ever since they found out she was pregnant.

Phil laughed and kissed her lips, "I love you", "and I love you" he added kissing her stomach. He walked over to the fridge, pulling out his plastic workout water bottle and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

Julia silently gasped when she saw the bottle in his hand. He winked at her and walked out of the kitchen. She sat down at the table and nervously played with her fingers, tapping them against the wood, and biting her nails.

"JULIA!" Phil's loud voice boomed through the house.

"_I'm guessing replacing his water bottle with vodka wasn't the smartest idea ever."_ Julia thought biting her lip, regretting the 'Destroy Phil' rage that took place earlier before he had gotten home.


End file.
